


Don't Tell Anyone, Liam

by queen_tommo, sonya_deville, Zayns World (zistysfosgerald)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Feels, Liam is trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Zayns%20World
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, everything was great.</p><p>That was until, well, Liam started doing things wrong. Of course, Alissa found it her duty to…correct him. Enter Lisa, who saw right through the façade. She was catching on to something, and she was just too determined to find out what.</p><p>[we own the plot | may include triggering situations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coverup (one)

Liam has no idea how to use this.

After living with his sisters for so long, watching them pretty up their faces with every product under the sun, he hoped he would be a natural. But now he stands here, staring at his bruised face with makeup on his fingers, unsure of just what in the hell he is supposed to do.

Does he rub it on a little bit? Does it blend? Does he just wipe it there and let it sit and evaporate? There are no instructions. The company assumes the consumer knows what they're doing. They are dead wrong.

He wonders if there's any going back once he wipes the concealer on his skin. Does it come off easy? Is it a bother? He wishes he had somebody to call, but Alissa is angry with him and none of the lads know how to use any of this and his sisters would simply bog him down with, "Why do you need concealer, Liam? What're you doing, Liam?" so he is truly on his own.

He hates feeling like this.

With a heavy breath, he swipes the makeup on his cheek and winces at the pain. It ignited the very second the tips of his fingers meet the injury and he bites his lip and only lets a whimper loose because this is no big deal. It doesn't hurt that bad. He's okay.

He's so okay that he can't stand to touch it for longer than a second. He pulls his hand away, braces himself against the sink and hangs his head. Jesus Christ.

"Liam?" Alissa's back. "Where are you?" She's no doubt inspecting the flat for anything out of place, waiting on edge for his response.

"In here."

She pokes her head in the bathroom and her blank face melts at the sight of his struggle. "Love," she says, "that's not quite your color."

It's all in Alissa's hands now, as it always is, as it always should be. She wipes off the mistakes, kissing his other cheek when he hisses and almost makes the mistake of pulling back. She puts the first concealer back in the cabinet and pulls out a lighter one with a soft smile. "This one is more for you, huh?"

It's almost sweet, the gentle nature Alissa is displaying. She's careful, cooing, "It's okay, Li," when he flinches. And soon the ugly bruises on his cheek, on his nose, over his eye, they're all covered up. He looks fine. He looks like nothing ever happened. And Alissa is happy.

He just needs to keep her this way.

Tip-toe.

|~|~|~|

"Um."

They're sitting on the couch together, Liam and Alissa, Alissa and Liam. Together forever, always together.

"Yeah?" Alissa looks away from the television, giving Liam her full, undivided attention. That's when it's the scariest, Liam thinks, but he keeps his composure and his eyes on his lap. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, really," he says slow, but he knows she's still frowning because he didn't say anything is right, either. He rubs the back of his neck and mutters now, all his confidence completely sapped. "I was just…never mind."

"No, it's okay, just say it."

She sounds just the slightest annoyed.

He has to say it now.

He's already opened up the floor.

"Okay. Um, I was just wondering if, I dunno, maybe I could kinda just have the lads over. Just to study?" He keeps his head low and he tenses when Alissa touches him, but it's just to lift his head up, her finger on his chin.

"Of course, Payno," she says softly, smiling. "That's fine. They're just your boys." She pinches his cheek a little, smudges the makeup a bit, and then looks away, back at the screen. "But. You know. You're to keep your mouth shut, right?"

"Right."

"Or you'll be in trouble."

And Liam stiffens in fear. He doesn't want to be in trouble. He hates being in trouble. Because every time he gets in trouble, Alissa gets angry and she has to punish him and things get bad, things get so bad.

"Right."

"Okay. As long as we understand each other, right, Li-Li?" She kisses his nose and she tells him to go ahead, call his friends, all the while watching the screen but her voice is quiet and just daring him to make the wrong move when they get here.

He can barely concentrate long enough to talk to them.

|~|~|~|

"We were just thinkin' 'bout how we feel like we haven't seen ya in a while."

Liam sits on the couch beside talky, talky Niall. He's always talking, never silent. Alissa finds him extremely annoying on bad days, irksome on good ones. She is not around right now, so Liam lets him chatter on.

The other three, they are sprawled out on the floor, each one hanging onto Liam in some way. Zayn is flat on his back, his textbook at his side and Liam's ankle caught in his grip. His eyes are closed. He might be asleep. Harry is resting on his belly, nice and peaceful and content, twirling Liam's shoelace around his long finger again and again. And Louis, his piercing blue eyes are holding Liam's gaze, refusing to let it go.

"Yeah," he murmurs, still staring, his eyes almost accusing, "feels like it's been ages."

"Yeah, I know," Liam says apologetically, drawing his knees to his chest and setting his book atop Zayn's. It doesn't seem like they're really going to use them. "I'm sorry, really. I just. Y'know."

"You get all caught up in a pretty girl, eh?" Niall interjects, elbowing Liam and grinning like he knows, just knows that everything is alright, okay. That the only problem is Alissa is too pretty and Liam can't stop seeing her. That Alissa is too hot and Liam can't leave her alone. Liam will happily let him think this. "We get it. We do. Just don't forget us, yeah?"

Louis finds his way to the couch, threading his fingers through Niall's platinum blonde and brown hair while watching Liam with those goddamned eyes. Liam can't look at him. He kind've wishes they were studying. He says, "I'd never forget you, y'know that. And it's not just Lissa. I've just…just been busy, is all. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," comes Harry from the floor, smiling. "We love you, Li."

Zayn backs him up, "Yeah, y'know we do. Just wanna see you more, is all. Know you're busy." Then he descends back into his nap. Harry starts to play with one of his hands, still playing with Liam's shoelaces.

"Hate to be selfish, lads," Louis suddenly says, an explosion of sound that shatters all of the soft talking that had been happening previous. He grabs Liam up by the wrist, finishes up, "But I really need 'im for a bit, if you don't mind."

"For?" Niall pushes. He's always pushy, nosy. Liam thinks that Niall and Louis are really one and the same.

"For somethin' private. Thanks for the concern, though. We'll be right back and you can be back to lovin' him all up, huh?"

Louis gives no one any time to protest. He's quick, always quick, and steps over Harry and steps over Zayn and pulls Liam around without hesitation. He has no time for that.

They hide away in Liam's room, close the door and take residence on the floor beside the bed. Liam starts to ask, "What's wrong?" but can't get through the first word before Louis is swiping his finger underneath Liam's eye, not missing the wince his friend tries to contain.

"The makeup under your eye wasn't blended all that well," Louis says like he just knows anything and everything. "What else are you covering up?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then how'd this happen?"

Liam lowers his head, nudges Louis away. He could honestly push Louis out of the room with little to no effort. He's much bigger. Or at least somewhat bigger. He's stronger. But he doesn't have the confidence or courage or anything to do much more than nudge.

"It was an accident. Hit myself."

"The hell'd you hit yourself?" Louis asks, wiping more of the makeup beneath Liam's eye away. The darkness underneath the coverup is enough to make him stop for now. "Bullshit, Liam, what happened? What's happening?"

Liam has a little more courage. He pushes Louis harder, a silent plea to leave him alone. He's not allowed to answer this. He's not allowed to do this. Leave him alone.

Please.

"Nothing, Louis, please, just." And Louis goes for more makeup but Liam holds his wrist and there's more silent pleas and quiet, quiet, quiet. And Louis gives in.

He sort of deflates. Liam does, too, actually. They just shrink, pull into themselves and close their eyes and give up. Liam is afraid, his heart beating and his head spinning; has he just lost a friend? He almost loses his breath but then Louis envelops him in a tight, tight hug. Louis is hugging him and resting his forehead on Liam's shoulder and then he whispers, "You know you can trust me, right, Li?"

"Yeah," Liam wants to say, "of course."

But he says nothing.

He can trust his boys. He just can't say anything to them.


	2. perfection (two)

t wasn't that she didn't love him, because she loved him a lot. It was simple: she wanted him to be perfect, just like her. It started when she noticed his grades were slipping, and so she had to do something to help him focus.

"Liam, Liam, Liam. I see that you've been focusing on other things besides your school work. You know that makes me angry, and I thought you learned your lesson?" she said as Liam was waking up, and he felt regret once she had said it. He thought he got rid of the paper, but realized that she might have took it out of the trash.

"I-I'm working on it Alissa, I swear." Liam said, trying to get her to let it go. But he knew that wasn't going to work once she got closer to him. Grabbing the sheets that were covering Liam, she pulled them on them. That caused them to fall on the ground, and she stood by Liam's side of the bed.

"I think you're lying, Liam. Do I really have to tell you this? Are you going to ever fucking listen? God, you're fucking worthless." she snapped, and Liam began to tear up. Alissa laughed at her boyfriend, and began to taunt him.

"Aw, you're crying? I'll give you something to cry about." Alissa stated, and that was when she started to slap him a bit.

"Stop, please, Alissa." Liam begged, but that only made the hitting worse.

"Shut the fuck up, sissy." Alissa said as she raised her fist. Crashing it down on Liam's eye, Alissa laughed when Liam screamed in pain.

Covering his mouth, she punched the side of his head twice. As hard as she could, Alissa punched his temple. This caused him to become dazed, and he slowly stopped begging her to stop. He was embarrassed, and she knew that he would never tell anyone. Alissa was enjoying this, and she decided to take it a little bit further.

"Say you're my worthless bitch. Say it, Liam." Alissa demanded, but Liam shook his head. She knew he didn't want to say it, but she was going to make him. Whether he liked it or not, she had ways of making him talk.

Raising her fist, Alissa aimed it at Liam's nose. His eyes widened, and he blurted out: "I'm your worthless bitch, Alissa." This put a smile on her face, and she got off of him.

Putting the sheets back on him, Alissa smiled and said, "Don't Tell Anyone, Liam." Walking out of the room, Alissa went down to their apartment's basement to work out. She needed to get things off her chest, so that was how she did it. This wasn't the first time she humiliated Liam, and it definitely wasn't the last time either.

♤♡Now♢♧

After his friends left, Alissa went upstairs and took a shower. Liam laid on the couch; he needed sleep, and there was no way in hell that Alissa was going to let him sleep upstairs while she was in the shower. In the shower, she started to think of about him going out with the guys, and then never coming back to their apartment. This made her angry, and so she cut her shower time short. She wanted him to know that he could never leave her.

But then she realized that she needed to act all sweet, nice, and loving. She might've loved him, but she wasn't sweet and nice. Getting dressed, she then hurried to find a sleeping Liam on the couch. "Liam? Baby, wake up." she said as she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" Liam jumped up, obviously startled by Alissa. She smiled kindly, and before he could say anything, Alissa placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"I love you, Liam. You know that, right?" Alissa asked, and Liam nodded.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"O-of course, Alissa. I love you lots." he said, which was true. He did love herm even though she would hit him.

"You're never going to leave me, right?" Alissa asked, and Liam's eyes widened. She knew that he knew that it was going to go farther if he says the wrong thing.

"I-I'm never going to leave you, Lissa. I love you." Liam said, and Alissa smiled at his response.

Patting him on the head, she said, "Good, I was scared for a minute." Liam smiled faintly, and Alissa leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you so much." she smiled before going upstairs, and that was when Liam followed her up.

Alissa allowed him to sleep on the bed, only because he was being good. He was being perfect. The way she wanted him was perfect, and that's what she got from him.

Quickly falling asleep, Alissa wrapped her arm around Liam. "Love you, Liam."

♤♡♢♧

Alissa woke up to find Liam gone, and she started to freak out. Finally calming down when Liam walked back into the room. "What were you doing?" Alissa snapped, and Liam sighed.

"I was going to the bathroom, chill." Liam said, and Alissa was instantly angry.

"I-I'm sorry Alissa, I didn't mean to back talk you." Liam tried to apologize, but Alissa was too angry to forgive him right at that moment.

"You want me to 'chill'? I think it's time to teach you a lesson on not back talking to me." Alissa snapped as she swung her open right hand. Connecting to his left check, he cried out. She could see the tears forming in his eyes, and it made her laugh. Hell, it always made her laugh.

"Please, please, Alissa. I'm so-sorry!" Liam begged, but Alisaa didn't want to hear it. Slapping him the second time, he fell back on the bed. Getting on top of him, and straddling his stomach, Alissa began slapping him as hard as she could with both hands. Liam was in tears, and she just wouldn't stop.

"Say you're sorry, Liam. Mean it too." she said in a disgustingly sweet voice, and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Alissa. I'll never back talk you again, ever." Liam promised, and she leaned down to kis his cheek.

"And now, I thought we were actually getting somewhere with your perfection. Tsk, tsk." she said, and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Go get ready for your day, and put make up on. You're going to have more bruises." sge warned, and Liam nodded.

He was going to be perfect, and Alissa was going to make sure of it. One way or another, he was going to be perfect.


End file.
